


记一次龙对自己口腔的探索实验

by chocolate_dove



Category: DCU
Genre: Other, SuperBat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_dove/pseuds/chocolate_dove





	记一次龙对自己口腔的探索实验

“Clack，是这样？”

“嗯，就是这样，Bruce，你很棒。”

潮湿的洞穴内，龙正跪伏在人类男性的胯下，一手握着人类的阴茎。一旁的柴火烧得正旺，更显得龙翼的遮掩矫情。

龙质地冷硬的利爪非但没有给Clack造成任何痛楚，反而搔刮起了一阵快感，从神经末梢上传来噼里啪啦电光火石的快感，几乎将他的意志给烧没。

“唔？！”

一直温柔安抚着龙的那只大手突然转变了力道，强硬地按着他低下头趴伏在人类的胯下，浓密的耻毛刺得龙鼻子疼。

所以龙也报复性地揪紧了握着那根玩意的手——尽管那是他下意识的举动。可这点小猫挠痒似的抗拒又有什么用呢？

何况Clack还会使让龙永远无法拒绝他的魔法。

“Bruce，你好棒啊……”

你看，又来了。龙的脸红得滴血，却只能更深地埋下头去，哪怕那烧火棍烫得他脸更热，鬃毛棕针刺得他脸更疼。

但他到底没有拒绝。

龙抬起头来，鼻尖挂满了汗珠，他已经张大了嘴，极费力地吞进了一个头，顿时就感觉不适地想要干呕，喉结急速滚动几下，才勉强平复过来。

人类温暖干燥的大手还在他的颈子上一下下地抚着，他知道那是什么意思。于是他继续尝试含进更多的部分，另一只爪子也握上了那根烧火棍。

尽管龙已经很尽力了，但青涩的技术还是免不了磕磕碰碰，他的牙齿时不时会撞到，还总往自己受不了的地方戳。但是龙能吞下这个大家伙的头就很不容易了，还要再多指望些什么呢？

更何况他的人类已经坚硬到称得上无坚不摧了，肉食动物善于撕咬的利齿撞上那团软肉——实际上这团软肉可一点都算不上软，但相比较牙齿一般来说确实如此——疼得只有他的份儿。

所以龙很快就学聪明了，为了他以后的捕猎与进食着想，既然避免不了碰撞——这玩意都要塞满他口腔了，干脆就用牙齿慢慢地磨吧，让他也轻松点，虽然这方法让他感觉自己在磨石头或者吃多了某种黄色水果而造成的麻痒不适感。

不过这温和的手段显然很奏效，Clack的鼻息一下粗重了许多，喘气都带着情欲的热，他感觉自己也热了起来。龙还不知道他磨的地方叫冠状沟，几乎是人类男性的阴茎最敏感的地方。

但他磨不了一会就没兴致了，再这样下去他怕自己会先变成CIack的第一块磨刀石。他吐出那颗折磨他许久的龟头，大鸟卵还不舍地压着他的舌头跳动了两下。

他的舌头转而向下滑去，顺着那些蜿蜒的筋脉一下下地舔着，侧头皱眉的样子看得Clark想发笑，毕竟这样子的Bruce看上去更像一只对猎物垂涎欲滴却不知如何下手的幼崽。

Bruce慢慢地把这根噎得他嗓子疼的烧火棍给舔湿了，上面全是他的口水，或许还有人类自己从孔上流出来的一点腥咸的液体。他的嘴快麻得没知觉了，他感觉自己像是回到了幼年期对闪闪发亮的石头产生好奇咬得起劲的时候。

龙的舌头被熏得发烫，他鼻间满是雄性腥热燥人欲望的味道，他的脸上沾了一点黏液，刚好打在下睫上。他感到一股奇怪的前所未有的燥热与渴望，他的喉咙发干，他的双腿发麻，他的大脑好像在发烧。

他感受到一种昏昏沉沉的燥热，他怀疑这就是人类口中的“生病了”。

龙可能是被热傻了，也可能是恍惚中真觉得自己回到幼年期了，总之他在朝Clack撒娇：“Clack，我好累啊，你就不能快点吗！”

然后他的人类就乖乖地缴货了。大股大股的白浊射在了他正对着的脸上，还有他张开的嘴和不自觉挺起的胸上。哦，这点就不太听话了。


End file.
